


Cozy kisses

by RainbowAra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, water colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: Just a little something for the McGenji Secret Santa! Made with watercolors! It took me about 13 hours for the color only. I really can't remember how much time went into the sketch because I always sketched in the evening while watching something :PI hope you enjoy ♥





	Cozy kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CullenDraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullenDraws/gifts).



I know it's meant to be anonymous but as my giftee is one of my closest personal friends and they were here for christmas, I already gave them the original!

And I know the original is already hanging on your wall but again: Merry (belayed) Christmas and a Happy New Year!! (for everyone seeing this of course! ♥)

and: as CullenDraws already told me that there's probably way too much books in the shelves for the two of them, as they probably don't ready that much, but: They probably just rented this place to have a nice holiday or something? I don't know either.. Anyways, enjoy!

 


End file.
